Blessings
by tojo1973
Summary: Sam gets some news, and Elizabeth finally tells Jason the truth. Liason all the way
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared at Dr. Lee, for a moment, shock evident on her face.

"But, but how can that be? I mean, I haven't been with anyone in three months, I mean, wouldn't I know by now? How could I have not known?" There were tears pooling in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, you have been under a lot of stress lately. Tell me, when was your last cycle?"

Sam blinked, struggling to remember.

"Um, I guess it was August. I hadn't really thought about it. There's been so much going on."

"I understand, Sam. You're mind has been on so many other things, it's no wonder you didn't think about it. Sometimes, when a woman is under as much stress as you have been, the body doesn't react like it should. That's probably why your symptoms haven't shown up since recently."

Sam sat on the exam table stunned. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She wanted to have another baby so badly, only she always thought it would be with Jason. Now, she was pregnant, but Jason was definitely not the father; they had just gotten back together. No, as fate would have it, the father was Ric, a man she hated. The one night she wished she could erase from her memory will have a permanent reminder in the form of a baby.

Kelly looked at the woman sitting in her exam room and sighed. Seems Enduro condoms struck again. Well, she really couldn't complain, her business had doubled because of it. She wondered if it was in poor taste to send ELQ flowers thanking them for their screw-up.

After a few moments, Sam slid off the table, folding her arms around her middle.

A tear had fallen down her cheek, and she swiped it away. She cleared her throat, trying to be strong.

"So, what do I need to do?"

"Well, you need to set up a follow-up appointment for a month from now. Also, we will be monitoring you because of your last pregnancy. I want you to get this prescription for pre-natal vitamins filled immediately. It looks like you are around 13 weeks, which means you are starting your second trimester. Since you had no symptoms up to this point, your body might want to catch up, so be prepared for some morning sickness, light-headedness. Also, avoid skipping meals. You need all the strength you can get."

Sam nodded absently, her mind swirling with what she'd just learned. She and Jason were trying to start over. They were going to have their second chance, a clean slate. How could she tell him this? How could she break his heart?

Elizabeth curled up on the couch in her grandmother's living room. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded her. Audrey had taken Cameron out to the park for a while, leaving her alone in the house. It was her day off, and she had been looking forward to it for a while. She needed a break.

She laid her head down on the arm of the couch and ran her hand over her tummy.

"Hey, there my sweet baby. I know you think Mommy is over-doing it, but I have to work. It's just going to be you, me and Cam, and Mommy needs to work as much as I can to provide for us. I hate that I have to keep you from your father, but, like everyone has said, it's for the best." Her eyes filled up with tears as she spoke. "I wish I could tell him, but like he said, it was for the best. So I let it go. I want him to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for him. He means so much to me. I don't think I can keep this from him for much longer. He needs to know the truth. I don't want to ruin his future, but he needs to know. I will tell him soon, I promise."

With that decision made, she closed her eyes again, finally able to rest, knowing what she was going to do. Her dreams filled with memories of the best night of her life.

Jason sat back on his couch, deep in thought. Sam had left a few hours ago, saying she had to run and errand. He didn't ask her what it was about. As happy as it made him at first that they were going to try again, lately he'd been feeling empty. It wasn't the same as before, and he expected that, but he hadn't expected to feel this way, like he was missing a piece of himself.

Actually, if he were honest with himself, he knew when that feeling started. The moment Carly told him that Elizabeth's child was Lucky's, he felt the void. He hadn't even realized himself that he wanted the baby to be his until he was told it wasn't. When he saw Elizabeth afterwards, letting her know that he already knew, she looked like she wanted to say something to him, maybe that she was relieved, he wasn't sure. But Sam had shown up before she could say anything. He often caught himself wondering how Elizabeth was doing, how she was handling everything.

They had spoken briefly these past few weeks, and she had seemed on edge. He knew that the past few months had been rough on her, but he thought that would have ended when she found out the results. Maybe Lucky was pressuring her again. He felt such a strong need to help her, even though the baby wasn't his. In the past few weeks since the results, his mind would wander back to that one magical night he had with her. At times, it was while he was sitting with Sam, her telling him every facet of her day. He would remember how smooth her skin was, how her eyes clouded with passion when he looked into them. He would remember them talking, holding each other. He recalled not being able to stop touching her.

They both said that it was only one night, but he couldn't shake the memory of her in his arms. He couldn't forget how right it felt. But he knew he had to. He owed it to Sam to try, and he was going to see it through. If Elizabeth ever needed him though, he would be there. He stood up and went over to his desk, hoping to work on something so his mind wouldn't wander back to the beautiful brunette, this one with eyes the deepest blue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth closed the file she was working on, and reached for another. She was an hour away from the end of her shift, and her whole body was ready to crash. She couldn't remember feeling this worn out with Cameron at this stage. She thought it was because of all the stress she'd been under. She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, willing the tiredness away. If only that actually worked. She opened her eyes and looked down, ready for the task at hand. What she saw shocked her.

Sam McCall, thirteen weeks pregnant. Thirteen weeks? Elizabeth was thirteen weeks herself. That must mean she got pregnant the same time. Elizabeth's eyes got wide. That would mean that Ric is the father. That would also mean Jason would be destroyed.

She flipped the folder closed and walked over to Epiphany. The older woman looked over at her, placing a hand on her hip, the other hand moved up to stop her from saying anything.

"Before you ask, go home. You are running yourself down, and you need the rest. I told you this would happen. But no, do you listen to me? I swear you are going to end up a patient before the baby's even ready. I keep telling you-"

Elizabeth cut her off. "Thanks, Epiphany. You're great. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pulled her purse out from under the desk and ran out without giving a second glance.

Epiphany just watched as the doors closed on the elevator. Shaking her head, she turned around. "That girl's gonna be the death of me."

Elizabeth ran out of the elevators toward the locker room. Once she was inside, she looked around to make sure no one was around. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number she had memorized months ago.

"_Yeah."_

"Jason, hi, it's Elizabeth."

"_Is everything okay? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, really. Listen, are you busy? I need to talk to you. It's important. There's a few things I have to tell you."

"_I can meet you at the docks in 10 minutes. Are you in trouble?"_

"I'll explain everything when I see you."

She shut her phone and hurried to her locker, taking out her coat. Deciding not to change, she quickly gathered her things and ran out the door and back to the elevators.

Walking off the elevator, she sprinted toward the door. As soon as she walked out, she felt an arm curl around her middle, pulling her against a hard chest, then a hand curled around her mouth.

"Let's do this the easy way, Ms. Webber. Don't struggle, and you won't get hurt. Just come with me. Mr. Alcazar is eager to see you."

Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she held on to the man holding her. She willed herself to calm down.

The man pulled her away and into a limo.

Jason had been waiting for fifteen minutes for Elizabeth to arrive. He had rushed to the docks right after their phone call. She had sounded nervous over the phone. He would do anything she needed to help her.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned. Instead of seeing Elizabeth, like he anticipated, he saw Francis.

"What's going on?"

Francis took in a long breathe. He didn't want to tell his boss this. He knew what Elizabeth meant to Jason, and hated being the one to have to tell him.

"Boss, I was waiting outside the hospital for Ms. Webber to come out. I stayed out of site, like you told me so she wouldn't know she was being looked after. Anyway, she came out and.."

"And what, Francis? Is she okay?" Jason's heart leapt into his throat.

"She..she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a limosine. I recognized one of the men who took her." He paused for a moment, taking in a breath. "It was Alcazar's men."

Jason's body shook in anger, Why would Alcazar kidnap Elizabeth? What could he possibly want with her?

"Okay, get everyone on this. I want to know where he took her. I'm going to Sonny's to see if I can find anything out. Get Marco and see if you can find that limo. Go, NOW!"

Jason turned and ran up the stairs toward Sonny's. His heart was beating violently in his chest. He had to find her. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. He would do whatever it took to get her back, anyone else be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth paced around the small room she was put in by her captures. Her hand was rubbing her stomach softly as she nibbled on her lip. She had no clue why Lorenzo Alcazar would want to kidnap her. She looked down at her small bump and sighed.

"Don't worry, little one. Your daddy will find us. He always does." She believed that with her whole heart. He never let her down before, and knew he wouldn't now.

She heard the lock on the door click and watched as the door open. Lorenzo walked through as if there was nothing wrong at all with what he was doing and closed and locked the door behind him. He walked over to her and stopped his hands behind his back, a sly smile across his face.

"Mrs. Spencer I hope you find your accommodations to your liking. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you see I need your help."

"It's Ms. Spencer, Mr. Alcazar, and I would appreciate it if you would kindly tell me what the hell you think you are doing. I have nothing to do with you or your business, and if you don't mind, I have to get back to my son." She went to walk around him toward the door, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm softly.

"On the contrary, Ms. Spencer, you are the key to getting everything I want." He led her to the wing chair on the side of the bed and sat her in it. "You see, I want a clear path for my shipments to come through these harbors. Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan don't seem to want to be accommodating. This way, I have something they want; in return for something I want."

She swallowed nervously and looked up at him.

"I don't know what it is you think you can gain by taking me, but I have not been associated with Mr. Corinthos for years. As for Jason, we are friends, but I have no part of his business dealings."

Alcazar laughed softly. "Oh, but Ms. Spencer, you have something that is far more precious than their territory." He knelt down right in front of her, his hands clasped together in front of him. "You are carrying Mr. Morgan's child."

Her eyes grew wide. How could he know that? She had told no one, and had even burned the results.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about. You must have received faulty information, Mr. Alcazar-"

"Oh, come now, Elizabeth. Let's not play games. I saw the test results with my own eyes."

She swallowed softly, fear growing in her with every moment.

He stood straight and walked around the room.

"It seems that the outcome of the paternity test was of particular interest to a colleague of mine. He procured a copy of the test from your file at the hospital, and has kept it in his possession for safe keeping."

Anger suddenly coursed through her body. "Those files are confidential. Who would dare look through someone else's files? How dare you violate my privacy!"

He smirked at her outburst.

"It would seem you have many admirers in this town, Ms. Spencer. Your ex-husband was quite curious to find out the results. Seems he was concerned for your wellbeing. He didn't like the fact that you were associating with Mr. Morgan. He found the results and took them."

She stood from her chair, anger seething through her body. "Ric knows? He knows, and he told you?"

He shook his head. "No, he never said a word to me. My men found some paperwork in his office. You see, we had an agreement. We were both working toward a common goal: to get rid of the Corinthos Organization once and for all. He seemed as eager to take out his brother as I am. But then he got sloppy, started taunting Jason. He had become a liability. So my men went to his office to make sure there was nothing linking me to him in anyway, and they came across your little secret."

Elizabeth's brain was scrambling for something that would help her. She looked up at him, her breathing shallow from nerves and fear.

"But..but how can this baby help you? I mean, Jason thinks it's Lucky's. He has no idea it's his."

Lorenzo again smiled, pulling his hands behind him.

"That's where it gets interesting, Ms. Spencer. I knew if I told Mr. Lansing that we had his precious ex-wife in our care, his conscious would get the best of him. As we speak, I'm sure he is running to Jason. Of course, it is his last resort. The last thing in the world he would do is go to Morgan for help. He has no choice. Not only that, but he will have to tell him what Lansing has known all along: that baby is Jason's. And now it's a bargaining chip."

Elizabeth sat back in the chair, dizziness coming over her in waves. This couldn't be happening. She had every intention of telling Jason the truth, was even on her way to do just that. Now he was going to find out from the one person he hated most in the world.

She didn't even notice Alcazar leave the room. She closed her eyes, letting the tears that pooled flow down her cheeks, and sobbed softly.


End file.
